The Goth and the Baby
by Exotos135
Summary: The story of how Lucy met Lily. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**So, I got into thinking; Lucy's a living bag of depression, and Lily is a baby, who are very impressionable. So how did their very first meeting go like? And so, I wrote this!**

 **I would have done Lisa's first meeting with Lily, but I honestly found this one to be more interesting.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Song referenced: "Lily's Lullaby" by 8 Mile.**

* * *

At the Loud house, almost the whole family was gathered at Lisa's bedroom, where they surrounded the newest. Her name was Lily, and from the sounds of her siblings, everybody was happy to see her.

 _"She's literally so adorable!"_

 _"I didn't knew humans could give birth to flowers!"_

 _"I know this girl, and her name is Lily, and she's so cute!"_

 _"I wonder if she smells like a flower. Haha, get it?"_

 _"Yeah, Luan, we get it."_

 _"Well, it never hurts to hope for another brother."_

 _"I bet she's going to grow to become a great plumber, like me!"_

 _"No way, she's going to grow up fabulous, like me!"_

However, amongst the people, there seemed to be someone missing. Someone who, while normally either forgotten or simply easily missed, would still try to make an appearance to the birth of her new baby sister, but... they were missing.

Luckily, Lisa saw this and left the room to look for them. She managed to find the person leaning against a wall, looking at the ceiling in contemplation. This person was Lucy, the sister in between her and Lola in terms of age, and also the darkest goth in the Loud household.

Come to think of it, she was the only goth in the Loud household.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" the little genius asked as she walked to her sister. "Everybody is gathered at my room, surrounding the new homo sapien that has joined the Earth under our family name."

"Lisa, when will you learn how to speak human?" Lucy pondered out loud, shaking her head.

"Maybe when I see a point in wasting my time learning it," the tiny scientist adjusted her glasses and raised an eyebrow. "But again, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be seeing your new sister?"

After remaining silent for a moment, the goth turned to look at the ground and somberly stated, "I'm not a good influence for her."

"What are you talking about?" Lisa inquired, folding her arms. "If people like Lynn, Luna and specially Luan are allowed to meet the baby, certainly you can meet her too!"

"Sigh, you don't understand, Lisa," the goth answered, with Lisa rolling her eyes in a "here it comes" way. "I'm a dark, depressive edgelord... Edgelady?... Point is, I'm simply filled with darkness and sadness. And Lily's a baby, so if I stay too close to her, my edge will rub off on her, and she'll turn into a sad, whiny kid."

"Do you think you have it rough? I'm essentially being forced to share my bedroom with the baby! And besides, Lily isn't even sentient enough to have some of your sadness rub off on her!" the scientist stated, giving her older sister a stern glare. "I'm sorry for being strictly against you, Lucy, but from what I can see, you have no reason not to meet Lily."

"...You honestly think so?" the goth inquired.

And then Lisa offered a hand to Lucy. "Come with me, you have to see her for yourself."

Believing that the danger would diminish a little if she went with Lisa, Lucy grabbed the scientist's hand and went to her bedroom, wherein she then went as close to the babycrib as possible. Once there, the first thing she saw-for a given value of seeing, anyway-was Lily looking around and laughing in delight... Though she suddenly became silent once she saw the goth.

"See, Lisa?" Lucy remarked, looking at the ground. "We just met and-"

And then, Lily started to laugh. "Is... Is she laughing at me?"

"No, Lucy, she's just laughing 'cause she's happy to see you," Lisa answered, giving her sister a reassuring smile. "Besides, remember, she's not sentient enough yet to understand the difference between laughing at people and laughing with people."

With that said, Lucy turned back to Lily, who continued to laugh while flashing a joyful smile at the goth. Soon enough, Lucy returned the smile and brushed Lily's head as she thought:

" _Welcome to the family, little flower._ "


End file.
